The present invention relates to a pad clip for use in a disc brake which is used to brake a vehicle and, in particular, to an improved pad clip which holds a friction pad movable in the axial direction of a rotor in such a manner that the sliding resistance of the friction pad with respect to a support can be reduced.
Generally, in a disc brake, a pair of friction pads for holding a rotor between them are mounted on a support in such a manner that they can be moved in the axial direction of the rotor, the two friction pads are respectively moved in the rotor axial direction by a caliper and a hydraulic cylinder device pressed against the rotor, and, when the friction pads rotate together with the rotor, the side edge portions of the friction pads are supported by the support, thereby exerting a brake force. Since the friction pads are moved so as to be in contact with the surface of the rotor while they are being held by the support, between the support portions (anchor portions) of the support and the friction pads, pad clips are mounted to thereby reduce the sliding resistance of the friction pads (for example, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 2-18353 of Heisei). FIG. 8 shows an example of a conventional pad clip of this type.
The conventional pad clip 10 includes, in its respective portions on the inner and outer sides of a rotor 12, U-shaped portions 18 (the U shape can be seen when the pad clip 10 is viewed from the side surface thereof) which can be respectively fitted with guide projections 16 respectively provided on the mutually opposing surfaces of a support 14. The guide projection 16 is used to guide the friction pad 20 slidingly in the rotor axial direction and can be inserted into a recessed portion 22 formed on the side end face of the friction pad 20, while the U-shaped portion 18 of the pad clip 10 is interposed between the wall surface of the recessed portion and the guide projection 16. Thus, the U-shaped portion 18 is composed of a bottom portion 24 in contact with the leading end face of the guide projection 16, and mutually opposing upper and lower pieces 26 and 28 which are respectively bent at the upper and lower ends of the bottom portion 24.
The upper side (rotor outer peripheral side) opposing piece 26 is structured such that the base end side thereof connected continuously with the bottom portion 24 is in contact with the wall surface of the recessed portion 22 of the friction pad 20, and the opposing piece 26 is also bent at an acute angle with respect to the bottom portion so that the leading end side thereof can be in contact with the upper surface of the guide projection 16. The, upper side opposing piece 26 cooperates with the lower side (rotor inner peripheral side) opposing piece 28 in holding the guide projection 16 between them, whereby the opposing pieces 26 and 28 are mounted on the support 14 and also elastically support the friction pad 20 through the recessed portion 22 thereof. In the upper side opposing piece 26, the leading end side thereof in contact with the guide projection 16 is further bent on the rotor outer peripheral side to thereby provide a connecting piece 30 and, in the leading end portion of the connecting piece 30, is formed a bridge portion which is used to connect the inner and outer sides to each other.
In addition, a torque receiving portion 34 is connected to the leading end side of the lower side opposing piece 28, which is formed by extending and bending the leading end portion of the lower side opposing piece 28 along the anchor portion 32 of the support member 14 provided at the opposed position of a pad anchor portion 31 of the friction pad 20. In the lower end of the torque receiving portion 34, there is provided integrally therewith a plate spring portion 36 including a curved leading end portion which is bent slightly upwardly toward the friction pad 20, while the leading end portion of the plate spring portion 36 is in contact with the lower surface of the friction pad 20 to thereby hold the friction pad 20 elastically.
In the thus structured conventional pad clip 10, the torque receiving portion 34 is in close contact with the anchor portion 32 of the support member 14 and, between the leading end face of the pad anchor portion 31 of the friction pad 20 and the torque receiving portion 34 of the pad clip 10, a gap .delta. is formed.
Therefore, when vibrations are applied to the caliper and the friction pad 20 is thereby moved like arrow 38 in a vehicle brake start time or the like, the leading end face of the pad anchor portion 31 taps the torque receiving portion 34 of the pad clip 10 and such tapping is transmitted to the support member 14, which causes a rattling sound or noise to be generated.